


Transformers Prime Stuff

by ghxsts_shell



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxsts_shell/pseuds/ghxsts_shell
Summary: just where I post any small things I write about TFP- nothing too special?
Kudos: 14





	Transformers Prime Stuff

Cramps and aches became all the more common as all these cycles passed by. Whatever energon was left in his lines, he had to keep spare until he could figure a way out of this.

Even so, Soundwave kept at his post. Standing there on the bridge, listening in as Megatron shouted to the troops their commands, angered by previous scandals.

Then that null sensation came around again, a bot walking right through him, tending to the consoles.

He wasn't here. Trapped in a parallel dimension, no current way to escape. No way to communicate for help. Isolated.

Perhaps this is what was to come? This could've been his fate from the start, residing to only watching, listening, still holding onto an oath, that might as well cost his spark in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but stinky, I can try writing more but my inspiration isnt clicked in to writing stories at this time.


End file.
